


say we'll be always

by iPhone



Series: now i see daylight [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, References to some depictions of sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Chloe is accepted into college and Beca is there for all the excitement.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: now i see daylight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625614
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	say we'll be always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notsoawesomenerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, my wonderful "nerd"! This isn't quite the promised fic and definitely not the promised smut, but it is something that I thought you might enjoy. A little dose of drama, a little dose of reality for high schoolers. I appreciate you lots and I am so grateful for your presence in my life!
> 
> Fic title from "Always" by Isak Danielson.
> 
> Note there is some reference and loose depictions of two 17-year olds engaging in consensual sex.

**AGE:** 17  
**LOCATION:** Brookline, MA  
**MONTH:** March

* * * * *

Beca doesn’t realize how nervous she is until Chloe pulls her across the threshold of her house. She hadn’t even applied to any schools during this round of college applications, but she had watched all her peers scramble over themselves to get applications out.

And she had to watch _Chloe_ have at least one breakdown a day while attempting to finish her college application essays.

It had felt like she had been in the process from the start.

“Hi,” Chloe says breathlessly, pulling Beca in for a quick kiss. “My parents are being so freaking impatient.”

Beca laughs, tucking her hand into Chloe’s. “Sorry I’m late, I was—”

Chloe kisses her again. “It’s okay, Bec. I wasn’t going to open any emails without you. It wouldn’t be right without the whole family here.”

The nonchalance with which Chloe says that only makes a smile spread across Beca’s lips as she follows her girlfriend into the living room. She has always felt so welcome and so happy in Chloe’s home—a reminder that she _has_ this home to come back to no matter what. That reminder is only cemented when Chloe’s mother, Alice, gasps upon seeing her and stands from the couch to quickly pull her into a hug. Beca catches Chloe’s father smiling at her from the bar stool by the counter and she returns the smile quickly.

“Mom, come on—” Chloe complains. She pulls Beca to sit with her on the couch, but with how hard she pulls, Beca ends up nearly sitting on Chloe’s lap.

“Chloe,” Beca mumbles, smiling apologetically at Chloe’s parents. “Watch it.”

Chloe pouts at her. “What if I wanted you to sit on my lap?” Before Beca can find it in herself to be embarrassed further, Chloe is opening her laptop and exhaling noisily as she opens the various browser tabs with login pages for the various schools she had applied to. Beca’s nerves creep back and she shuffles closer to Chloe on the couch instinctively, pressing her chin against Chloe’s shoulder as she does so. Chloe hums a little sigh of contentment, reaching up to gently brush her hand against Beca’s cheek absentmindedly before drawing away to begin typing in her credentials.

Beca’s words are stuck in her throat as she waits with bated breath. She wants to say so much—she wants to tell Chloe how proud she is of her, how far she’s come. If she closes her eyes, she can just sink right into the soft scent of Chloe’s perfume for the day. If she tilts her head just enough, she can press her lips against Chloe’s cheek in a comforting gesture.

But she feels frozen. She’s just as afraid as Chloe is because this finally feels like the one thing that will pop their little high school bubble. As selfish as that makes her. Beca is so incredibly proud of her girlfriend, but the reality of what is going to happen once they’re done with high school looms over her like fate. Or destiny.

“Are you nervous?” Chloe asks quietly.

“No,” Beca lies. She slides her hand around Chloe’s back as best as she can even if her arm is pressed tightly between Chloe’s body and the couch. The touch brings her comfort, however, and with the way Chloe relaxes against her, she knows it comforts Chloe too.

“Liar,” Chloe mumbles.

Beca grins, twisting her face slightly to press her teeth lightly against the soft fabric of Chloe’s sweater. “Hurry up, dude. Your parents are waiting.” A quick glance up at Chloe’s parents indicates that they are in fact waiting, though Alice is smiling with her phone pointed at both of them. Beca tries to smother her own smile, but it’s hard to suppress the genuine comfort and happiness she feels, sinking back into the comfort of Chloe’s side.

“I’m nervous,” Chloe admits as she enters her login information to the college acceptance site.

“I know,” Beca whispers. “It’ll be okay.”

“It’s going…” Chloe announces, eyes flicking up to her parents.

“Regardless of what happens, we’re proud of you, Chloe,” her father states.

“Greg! That’s not encouraging!”

“How was that not encouraging? I am literally being supportive!”

“Guys! Okay, I—” Chloe gasps, nearly tossing her laptop away completely. “I got in!”

Beca can’t help the gasp of her own before she’s already grinning into the kiss that Chloe presses to her lips. She clutches for a moment at Chloe’s arm, keeping her in place. But only for a moment because she is so conscious of the fact that Chloe’s parents are still there, hovering nearby.

“I’m so proud of you,” Beca whispers, a little breathless but entirely sincere as she pulls back.

Chloe’s eyes seem to shine excessively with excitement and love as she stares at Beca happily. It is only for a moment before Chloe’s parents are pulling them both into a hug, crushing them against each other.

It is so much love, all around Beca.

* * * * *

With the excitement of the first acceptance out of the way, Chloe eventually makes it through the rest of her decisions with the same amount of excitement, Beca tucked into her side as she watches with wide eyes. Even with the occasional ding and rejection, Chloe is still in high spirits by the end, happy to keep her good mood going.

It is the notion of securing a future.

Beca has to quickly school the surprise on her face when Chloe stands, laptop tucked underneath her arm. “We have to go to Beca’s house,” she announces.

Alice raises an eyebrow. “Why? Don’t you want to stay for dinner, Beca?”

“We have to—” Beca begins, with a questioning lilt in her voice. Chloe’s fingers squeeze her hand, effectively silencing her when she realizes exactly what her girlfriend is up to.

“We’re going to tell Beca’s mom the good news!”

Beca clamps her mouth shut, focusing all her energy on _not_ turning her face completely red.

“You’re going to tell Beca’s mother that _you_ got into college.”

“Yeah,” Chloe says easily. “Totes.” She pulls Beca past her parents, smiling at both of them as she does so. “We’ll be back for dinner.”

Beca wonders if her face is flaming red. “Chloe, don’t—” She barely manages to get her shoes on her feet properly before Chloe’s front door is clicking shut behind her. With a giggle, Chloe all but leaps off the front porch, pulling Beca along as she does so. “Oh my God, you’re awful,” Beca breathes out once she catches her breath. She fumbles quickly to find her keys in her sweater pocket, grateful that Chloe limits her teasing to quick, sharp nips along her jawline. “Your parents totally knew.”

Once inside, Chloe puts her laptop quickly on the side table before whirling and pressing Beca quickly against the front door. “Knew what?” she asks, kissing at Beca’s neck while her hands push greedily up under her sweater.

“That—” Beca groans, hips rising to meet Chloe’s body. “That you wanted to—” She grunts in frustration, weaving her hands through Chloe’s hair so they can kiss properly. With a happy sigh, Chloe indulges her for a few moments before her hands slip under Beca’s thighs to lift her quickly and bodily. Beca squeaks, breaking from their kiss so she can stare at Chloe reproachfully.

“What?” Chloe asks, looking all too innocent for somebody with incredibly flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. “That I wanted to have my girlfriend all to myself for a few hours in her blissfully empty home?”

Beca groans again, tilting her head forward so it bumps against Chloe’s. “ _Stop_ , they totally knew. My mom's car isn't even _here_.”

“Might as well prove them right,” Chloe mumbles, leaning up to press a deep, wanting kiss against Beca’s lips. Beca, powerless to resist whenever Chloe kisses her like _that_ , sinks into the embrace and silences the rest of her weak protests as Chloe carries her up to her bedroom.

* * * * *

Somewhere in between their third round and fourth round, both of them breathless and bodies slicked with sweat, Beca’s eyes crack open as Chloe’s lips round the curve of her shoulder. “Do you—” her voice is weak from crying out Chloe’s name over and over for the past hour or so. “Do you know—oh God, Chloe, _stop_ —” Chloe pauses. Beca takes half a second to collect herself so she can ask the question that continues to nag at her. “Do you know where you want to go?”

“Go?” Chloe asks, her hand gliding over the bump of Beca’s hipbone, slipping down her thigh, dangerously close to where Beca still aches for her. Even though her body is exhausted. “Go where?” she mumbles, leaning up to tug Beca’s earlobe between her teeth.

“College,” Beca responds, eyes slipping shut again as Chloe’s fingers work between her legs. “School. Next year.”

Chloe hums, a noncommittal little sound, before she sighs and shifts so Beca is on her back once more. Chloe slips between her legs, sitting up. Slowly she pulls at Beca’s hands, then her forearms, urging her to sit up as well. Beca groans, soft and needy when Chloe pulls her entirely onto her lap, their bodies pressed together in the open air of Beca’s room. With just how nicely the sun slips through the open blinds of Beca’s window, there is a golden hue all throughout Beca’s room. A golden tint to Chloe’s already sun kissed skin. A glow to her incredibly messy, wavy red hair.

“You’re so pretty,” Beca whispers before she can help herself. Her legs close around Chloe’s waist as Chloe pulls her up further into her lap, the intimacy of the position making something rattle deep within Beca’s chest.

She _loves_ Chloe Beale.

She knows that will never change.

Chloe smiles in response to Beca’s whispered admission, leaning in to press a soft, sure kiss to Beca’s lips, snatching the last of her breath away. Beca’s body relaxes in Chloe’s hold, content to feel the soft brush of Chloe’s tongue against her own, the even, gentle strokes of Chloe’s hand up and down her spine, and the sure, firm grip that Chloe has on her thigh, her hip, her waist—wherever Chloe is content to hold her.

Beca decides that she doesn’t need to know Chloe’s response to her question—not now at least. Not for the next few days even. Or even the next week. She’s content to let it stretch out for as long as possible, without having to think about the future. So long as Chloe keeps kissing her like this, like she’s the only thing that matters in Chloe’s life.

It’s so easy to believe it, hidden away in the quiet warmth of Beca’s bedroom where the only future—at least the only foreseeable future—is one where Chloe slowly lays her back across her rumpled sheets and murmurs declarations of love into her skin.

* * * * *

Beca is dozing comfortably, nestled right against Chloe’s side when she hears the unmistakable pull of her mother’s car up the driveway. The sound of the engine being killed is enough to jolt her fully awake so she can shove at Chloe’s shoulder in an attempt to rouse her lazy girlfriend. Chloe grumbles and twists in Beca’s comforter, turning away from Beca.

“Chloe,” she hisses. “Chlo, get _up_. My mom’s home.”

“Already?” Chloe groans, stretching her arms before peering at the clock on Beca’s beside. “Oh, crap, it’s almost six-thirty.”

Beca flings Chloe’s shirt at her. “Get dressed.”

“Okay, okay…”

* * * * *

By the time Beca and Chloe make their way downstairs after adjusting their clothes appropriately, Beca’s mother is already sitting in the living room area with a glass of wine in her hand.

“Oh, you’re home. Hi.”

“Um, Chloe’s here,” Beca provides unnecessarily.

Chloe waves from behind Beca. “Good evening. Hi.”

Diane smiles a smile that doesn’t quite meet her eyes. “Hi Chloe, always nice to see you.”

An awkward silence falls between them all. Beca can practically feel Chloe vibrating behind her with nervous tension and energy.

“Going to your friend’s for dinner?” Diane asks, finally breaking the silence.

Beca groans internally at the word choice. She can practically _feel_ Chloe gearing up for an argument, though she knows that Chloe would never pick a fight with her mom by virtue of simply being too polite. She knows she’s going to hear about it in just a few minutes though. “Yeah. Is that okay? We’re celebrating Chloe getting into college.”

“Sure.” Beca’s mother shrugs. “I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on tonight. Don’t be too late though. Congratulations by the way, Chloe dear.” With that last statement, Beca's mother at least manages _some_ sincerity and enthusiasm, she'll give her like an ounce of credit for that.

Beca mock salutes her mother and hurries out the door to meet Chloe. She pauses just before she meets Chloe at the door, gesturing for Chloe to go ahead without her for a moment. She gently shuts the door before turning back to her mother, wondering what exactly has her mother in such a mood this evening. Perhaps it’s nothing, she muses.

“Is everything okay?” she calls, turning back to the living room.

“Yes, is everything okay with you?”

“I...does it still bother you that I’m dating Chloe?” she asks quickly. It comes out a bit jumbled and her words kind of stick together, but she’s tired of this and the words are doing her no good all bottled up inside her. “It’s...we’ve been together for almost two years now.”

Her mother puts her glass down, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry, Beca. Of course I’m happy for you.”

“But does it _bother_ you.” Beca feels all kinds of tension flood through her—some of the lingering nervous energy from earlier coming to the fore again. With Chloe’s college acceptance and the knowledge that they really are going to be _apart_ for the first time in years is affecting her more than she initially expected.

“It doesn’t bother me that you are dating Chloe, no.”

Beca hums, not really believing those words for one minute. “But…”

“Beca, can we not do this right now? Go enjoy dinner with your friend.”

“My _girlfriend_ ,” Beca whispers in a deadly calm voice. “She is my girlfriend.”

“Beca, honestly." She pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration and likely exhaustion. "Honestly, do you want my opinion?”

“That would be nice.” Beca crosses her arms, ignoring the nagging sensation that tells her to simply drop the topic and meet Chloe for dinner. Chloe is _waiting_ for her.

“Beca, you are _so young_. Chloe just got into college. You’re moving to Los Angeles against my advice and wishes. I support you. But I also am older than you and I know that these things don’t last. Young relationships don’t last the way you seem to think they do. Young relationships like yours and Chloe’s are fine for high school, but I’m worried that you’re putting so much stock into somebody who has so much potential to hurt you. These things ruin your future.”

Beca feels the wind leave her lungs.

“I’m sorry,” her mother says, not sounding entirely apologetic at all. “You wanted to know.”

“You’re wrong,” Beca murmurs. _I’m not like you and dad. I’m not like you. We’ll never be like you._ “You’re wrong,” she says more clearly, finally turning on her heel to go meet Chloe on her front porch.

The silence resonates behind her, louder than words could ever manage to be.

Chloe glances up immediately when Beca opens the door, concern written all over her face. “Beca,” she whispers. “What’s wrong? You look upset. Did your mom say something again?”

Beca says nothing for a few seconds, focusing on the pull of Chloe’s hand in her own. She is grateful that Chloe lives so close—that Chloe is there for her.

That Chloe is _it_ for her.

It makes all kinds of defensiveness and protectiveness rise up in Beca, obviously. But also, the inklings of fear and lingering insecurity...those scare Beca the most.

“Doesn’t it bother you that she barely acknowledges you as my girlfriend?” Beca asks once they are out of earshot of her front door.

Chloe shrugs nonchalantly, but tightens her grip on Beca’s hand. “I mean...a little...but as long as she’s not stopping me from seeing you, that’s okay.”

Beca worries her lower lip between her teeth. “But we’ve been together for a while now…”

“And we’re going to continue to stay together,” Chloe says firmly. Her conviction warms Beca’s heart. “I...I’ve tried,” she whispers, stopping Beca before they go inside Chloe’s home. “I’ve tried to play nice with your mom, but she just refuses to see how amazing you are. It’s hard for me, sometimes, to see you so upset all the time and it’s hard for me to feel so helpless.”

“I know,” Beca interjects.

“I do understand that this affects you more than me...it’s just…I love you,” Chloe says softly. Like the first time they had said that to each other, Beca’s heart thrums happily and she cannot stop the smile from spreading across her face. “I hate that she upsets you and I hate that it seems like we won’t be able to do anything about that.”

“I love you too,” Beca murmurs, allowing Chloe to lean into a gentle kiss.

Chloe blows out a breath when they part, goofy smile on her face. “I can’t wait for the rest of our lives, you know?”

“Together?” Beca questions, offering Chloe a gentle smile.

“We’ll make it work,” Chloe promises before she opens the door to her house, pulling Beca into the warmth.

* * * * *

“What did Beca’s mother say?” Chloe’s mother asks lightly.

“She was very happy for us.”

“Us?” Alice questions.

“Um,” Beca stills from where she is pushing salad onto her plate, eyes flitting up nervously. “Us,” she echoes dumbly. "Yes. Right Chloe?" 

“Yes...you know how it is,” Chloe says with all the confidence in the world like she isn't about to lie directly to her parents. “Behind every great woman…”

Beca groans, ignoring the way Max snickers at her from his place at the table.

“What did you guys get up to for…” Greg glances at the clock. “Almost three hours?”

“We watched a movie. Are you done? What is this, an interrogation?”

As Chloe and her family begin to dissolve in mock-outrage and arguments around the table, Beca simply smiles, spooning food into her mouth as she takes in the comfort of this incredibly vibrant and happy family.

Beca is so very grateful for Chloe and her family in more ways than she can articulate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://darby-carter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
